Cousin Luvin'
by romance-crazed
Summary: What happens when Yukina finds out that Akira is in love with her too?  First lemon!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Watashi Ni XX Shinasai**

**I started from chapter 5**

**Pretend they are in college though…**

**Yukina: 18 1/2**

**Shigure: 19**

**Akira: 19**

**Yukina's Thoughts:**

I can't believe that Shigure! Why would he be so cruel as to take my glasses and leave me here alone with those vicious girls?

I'm scared…

**Akira's Thoughts:**

Is that Yukina? Why is she not defending herself? Where did that bastard, Kitami-san go? Does he have her glasses?

**Normal:**

"Let's go Yukina-chan." Akira said as he grabbed Yukina's hand and quickly pulled her away from the surrounding girls. He spotted Shigure with Yukina's glasses.

"Th-thanks, Akira…" Yukina stuttered. She cursed her weakness and that stupid Shigure.

Akira spotted Shigure with Yukina's glasses and stomped over to him. "Don't come near her again." He threatened while snatching her glasses back.

He walked back over to Yukina and handed back her glasses.

"Thanks again, Akira."

"Yukina-chan, I'd do anything to protect you. Please don't go near that idiot again." He replied gently. Yukina spotted a hint of a blush from behind his bangs as he turned his face trying to hide.

**Two hours later, at Akira's house…**

**(He has his own apartment)**

Yukina was lying on the floor of Akira's room as usual watching TV when she became drowsy and fell asleep. Akira didn't notice she was asleep so he went downstairs to get them some drinks. When he came back holding two Pepsi's he noticed her light snoring so he put down their drinks and carried Yukina to his bed. After he covered her with a quilt, he grabbed her hand and sat on the floor.

All of a sudden, he heard Teenagers by My Chemical Romance playing loudly from his phone. He let go of Yukina's hand and quickly shut off the music.

Too late. Yukina's eyelids fluttered open then shut again..

"Akira….can you come lay with me?" He blushed at hearing those quiet words coming from her lips. "Please?" He couldn't refuse a request from his princess. He snuggled close to her and nudged her fully awake. Her eyelids opened once again.

"Yukina-chan, I need to ask you something…" He became shy.

"Yes?"

"Um….well I was wondering….maybe, do you like that guy?" He was scared to her next words. He closed his eyes and he began to regret asking when she hesitated.

"No…"

"Yukina-chan…" Akira was the one who hesitated this time. His heart began to pick up its pace. "I love you. Not as a cousin, though….as a man."

"I-I love you, too" He began to lean forward and Yukina closed the gap, relieved that he shared the same feelings she tried to hide from for so long. Their first kiss was tender and loving. As he pulled back he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen with the most amazing smile.

He kissed her again. The kiss was harder than the first and she began to nibble on his lip. He licked her lower lip asking for permission to go further and she responded by opening her mouth to him. Their tongues mingled and fought and pushed each other around.

"Yukina-chan, will you be my girlfriend?" Akira asked when they came up for air.

"Of course, stupid!" She giggled.

Their kisses became more urgent and heated. Akira rolled on top of Yukina and reached under her shirt so he could feel her soft, supple breasts. She gasped as he reached under her bra and played with her left nipple. She pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, and then he tore it off and threw it on the floor. He sat her up so he could take off her shirt. When he was done with that he reached behind her and unclasped her black, lacy bra. She shivered in anticipation as she admired his well-toned body. Akira clasped onto to Yukina's nipple and began to suck on one while teasing the other. She felt her panties becoming drenched in her juices. Yukina moaned and pulled herself closer so that she was sitting on his lap. She felt a bulge touch her core and began grinding on it. Akira gasped and bucked his hips in reaction.

Akira laid her back down on the bed and pulled off her skirt. She refused to be the first one completely naked so she reached over and unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. "I see someone's excited." She said breathlessly with a smirk.

Instead of answering, he nibbled at the base of Yukina's neck earning a loud moan. He pulled back and began to chuckle. "I see I'm not the only one who's excited." She was shocked. This isn't his usual behavior! He rubbed her womanhood through her black, lacy panties and earned a couple more gasps and moans. Akira licked her navel and moved lower and lower until he reached the edge of her panties. He pulled them off with his teeth and she gasped.

**Akira's Thoughts:**

_I can't believe what I'm doing! Yukina-chan is way cuter than she gives herself credit for. I hope she is pleased with me. This is my first time!_

**Yukina's Thoughts:**

_I didn't realize he grew more confident! He's always been _my_ Akira. Shy and gentle Akira. I don't think I can put this in my novel though. It's a shame. This is good stuff! It feels _so_ good._

**Normal:**

Akira began licking Yukina's core. He could tell she really liked it. "Aah… Akira! More…..more!" He flicked his tongue on her clit. Her breathing was ragged and her voice thick. "Akira." She moaned. He stuck his tongue inside her and swirled it around and she moaned even louder. She pushed his head away and said it was her turn. She got up and pushed him down onto the bed. His member was already quite large so she grabbed it and kissed the head. She licked the sides and swirled her tongue around the tip. Then she put her lips around and began to suck on it.

"Yukina." He moaned. She began to rub her lower area and moaned onto his dick. Akira was moaning quite loudly and couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her up on a wall and grabbed her thighs to help keep her up. He positioned his member at her entrance and met her eyes. She nodded giving him her permission. "It'll hurt at first but I'll make it quick, okay?" He told her, his voice husky.

"Okay, I trust you Akira." She smiled, reassuring him. He gave her a quick, powerful thrust. To quiet her scream he quickly kissed her. He allowed her to get used to the feeling of him inside of her. Their saliva mingled and they moaned together as he started to move back and forth within her. He began to thrust into her with a rhythm she reacted to quite nicely. "Aah…faster, Akira! Harder…..more!" She gasped and moaned.

"Anything for my princess." He whispered into her ear. He kissed her and nibbled at the base of her neck. She grabbed his silver hair and pulled him to her. She gasped and her muscles spasmed as she reached her climax. He reached his peak soon after and came inside of her. They were both panting and tired from the ordeal.

Right before she fell asleep, Yukina whispered softly, "I love you, Akira."

"I love you too, Yukina."

**THE END.**

**So, how did you like it?**

**This is my first story/lemon so commentary would be much appreciated :)**

**Reviews please! ^_^**


End file.
